


your separate ways

by acidquill



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e23 Reveille, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Gibbs wants a soldier, he'll give him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your separate ways

**Author's Note:**

> set for the scene on the stairs in ‘Reveille.’ not exactly what I wanted, but what happened anyway. originally written Dec 31 2010.

He’s seen Gibbs annoyed, fed up, impatient; hell, most of the time _he’s_ the reason.  But this is too close, too much like nights spent standing in front of his father’s desk.  The clink of ice in Senior’s glass, cigar smoke curling towards the ceiling.  Waiting for the day’s lesson on how  he could be better.  _More_.  
  
Disappointment.  Disgust.  Tony lived with them, delivered booze-soaked and bitter, for years.  Long enough to know every way they can twist a face, turn it into a stranger’s.    
  
Here at least, he thought he was safe.  Gibbs kept him in line, reeled him in before he could screw up enough to deserve something worse than a smack in the back of the head.  Headslaps were for his own good.  There’s nothing for him in Gibbs’ face now.  
  
Tony takes the stairs two at a time.  If they’re at war, and Gibbs wants a soldier, he’ll give him one.  He’ll do anything to make sure Gibbs doesn’t look at him like that again. 


End file.
